


With a ring on it

by Peripearl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peripearl/pseuds/Peripearl
Summary: Based on a prompt: "Dinah drake notices that black siren has a belly button ring and takes up belly dancing? To tease Dinah she does a sexy little belly dance for her."





	With a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a few things I would like you to know before you read this:  
> \- This is my first fanfiction. I've never got another opinion on what I write, so I have no idea if this is good or not.  
> \- I haven't seen season 7 of Arrow yet, and caracterization has always been a challenge, so I did my best, but it is possible that my caracters are out of character.  
> -English is not my native tongue, and I did an effort of correction, but there may be some typos left. Feel free to mention them to me, I'll see if I can correct them(I'm still new to Ao3, so what can and can't be done once a fanfiction is posted is still a little murky in my mind)
> 
> Now that that is said, please enjoy the story!

As her back hit the wall behind her, lips hungrily pressing against hers, Dinah thought she should really learn that teasing Laurel had consequences. Always.

She didn’t really mean for this to happen. The girls were just changing after a quiet night out patrolling when Dinah had noticed light flickering against something on Laurel’s belly. The opportunity was just too good to pass. Walking behind her, She leant down and said, quietly enough that only Laurel could hear her (though, since they were alone in the room, that was probably more for fun than any other actual purpose), “Nice ring, but why would you have it there?” Laurel didn’t respond, but it hadn’t gone past Dinah that a faint blush and a light smirk had appeared on Laurel’s face.

She’d realized something was odd the next day, when she’d received a text from the DA asking to meet her at the bunker. The boys were out on patrol tonight, so there was no reason for neither Laurel nor her to be at the bunker. Besides, if their relationship wasn’t as explosive as before, it wasn’t quite friendly yet, as far as Dinah was concerned. They definitely weren’t at the point of spending time with each other just for the fun of it. It hadn’t felt right that Laurel was calling her in without a really really good reason.

She had made sure that all was in order at the precinct, had gathered her things and made her way to the bunker, more than a little worried. What had happened if it was necessary for Laurel, not Felicity, to call her? The fact that there was no light when she’d entered the building had not helped calming her, and she had taken her gun out, ready for anything. The bunker too, was too quiet, when the lift opened. No noise, besides the usual computer humming, no signs of life at all. She’d taken a few steps in, her every senses on high alert, looking for any signs of life. When someone had cleared their throat, she’d done a 180, gun ready to shoot, only to meet the confident smirk of Laurel, looking directly at her. “So we’re back to you trying to shoot me, huh?”  
“Very funny, Laurel,” Dinah had rolled her eyes, putting her gun away, “Where’s everyone?”  
“Left for the night. There was nothing happening, so everyone went home.”  
“So, why exactly are we here? And what are you wearing?”  
Laurel was wearing a tight-fitting, long-sleeved crop top and a sheer skirt , with an opaque petticoat stopping just before mid thigh. The outfit was highlighting her lean, yet muscular frame and the ring on her belly button was glowing from the dim light that had turned on during their brief interaction. “Well, you asked why I would have a belly ring. This is why.” Some music had started playing, and even though Dinah couldn’t identify where it was coming from, it hadn’t mattered in that instant, because all her attention had been on Laurel. Because Laurel had started dancing. Belly dancing. Her movements, sensual an inviting, were stopping Dinah from doing anything else but stare. She’d barely registered Laurel pushing her into a chair, forcing her to sit down. And that was probably a good call, considering Dinah wasn’t sure she would have been able to stand much longer if Laurel’s body kept moving the way it was moving right now.

And it did, and Dinah couldn’t do anything but look, completely entranced. She’d noticed that Laurel was hot before, but this was a whole other level. The way her body was undulating, her hips were rolling, and, almost more importantly, the way Laurel was looking at her, it had definitely turned her on. It’s strange because the smile, the actual smile, and the dancing were so uncharacteristic of Laurel. Yet, if Dinah looked in her eyes, she couldn’t miss the light spark of mock there, reminding her of where this all started from, and that was definitely Laurel. Dinah had crossed her legs, in an attempt to discreetly ease some of the pressure down. And Laurel had noticed, of course Laurel had noticed. What didn’t that girl notice?

When the music had stopped, Laurel had gotten closer, step by step, with that same hypnotic roll of her hips. Dinah had stood up, a little wobbly on her legs, and for the first time of her life, stuttered. “So, so what was that for, exactly?” She’d taken a step back when she’d realized she was stuttering, it was a little hard to align more than two words together. She hadn’t felt like this in… years, if she were honest with herself. She didn’t hear Laurel’s response, too focused on the fact that the other woman was getting dangerously close. “What?” Laurel had chuckled, and smirked. “Is everything alright, captain? Do you need to lie down a bit?” She’d asked sarcastically, yet there was more in her tone. “Did… Did you drug me?”  
“If arousal is a poison, then I guess I drugged you, but in that case you drugged me to. Wanna know the antidote?”  
“Uh, maybe, could you, could you please step back?”  
The siren had stopped advancing, but raised an eyebrow at Dinah. “Are you sure you want me to step back?”  
The answer had come from Dinah before she could even register it. “No.” Laurel’s smirk had grown, and before Dinah knew it, the other woman had an arm wrapped around her waist and was backing her into the wall.

As Dinah’s back hit the wall behind her, Laurel’s lips hungrily pressing against hers, Dinah thought she should really learn that teasing Laurel had consequences. Always. Yet, somehow, in that instant, it didn’t matter that much. Her, almost, full concentration was on the body pressing surprisingly deliciously into hers, on the lips devouring hers. When the two women separated, leaning their foreheads together, she looked into her eyes, and all she saw was an intense passion. Laurel smirked, leaned in, and whispered in Dinah’s ear, “We’ll continue this…” The bunker door opened a second later, letting Curtis into the bunker, and the women separated, Dinah still a little flustered, and Laurel acting like nothing had happened at all.

Dinah was finally getting in bed when someone knocked on the door of her apartment. She sighed, put a robe on and went to open the door, more than a little surprised to find Laurel on the other side. “What are you doing here?” Laurel smirked, taking a step in when Dinah stepped to the side. She got closer, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist when Dinah didn’t back away. “I told you we would continue this,” she said, leaning in for a kiss from the other woman. Dinah responded to it at first, before leaning away. “Where are you going with this?”  
“Hopefully, the bedroom,” Laurel joked, making Dinah roll her eyes. “No, I mean, don’t you think that our relationship is complicated enough as it is?”  
“Maybe. Look, I’m not really looking for more than something physical right now, and it would be great if it were with you, and you look like you could use some company too, but if you don’t want to, I’ll just go.”  
Dinah sighed, taking a second to make her mind. She wouldn’t deny it had been a long time since she had gotten laid, and simply having the other woman this close made her head spin a little. It would be nice to have one night where she could just forget about responsibility and morality and just have sex, for the simple pleasure of having sex. Sure, she’ll have to get up in the morning and get to the station and the daily chaos would catch up with her, but tonight Laurel was giving her an opportunity to let that go for a few hours.

When Dinah looked back at Laurel, there was a new glow in her eyes, a much more playful glow. “I didn’t take you for one to care so much about consent,” she teased, making Laurel roll her eyes this time. “Come on, I may have been… morally ambivalent, but that's one line I'm not ready to cross. So yes, I care, and like I said, if you don't want to, I won't bother you.” Dinah couldn’t help but smirk, tugging Laurel further into the apartment. “What are you doing?”Laurel asked, raising an eyebrow. “What? You’re the one who said you wanted this to end in the bedroom…”

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love to get some comments and constructive criticism (even though I will agree that the differenciation between constructive criticism and nonconstructive criticism), if you feel like sharing your opinion. Thank you in advance!


End file.
